A Peculiar Family
by SpaceSword16
Summary: A story about Haruka and Michiru as Haruka has to face nightmares about her past and also learn how to be a decent parent to Hotaru. This is my first serious fanfiction about these two so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A Peculiar Family**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. **

**Warnings: There is a F/F relationship in this. So if you don't want to read it then just don't.**

Michiru sighed as soon as she heard the muffled scream that came from a room down the long hallway. As she sighed once more in sheer frustration she began to shake the shoulder of the sleeping figure beside of her, whom her anger was directed at.

"Haruka, Wake Up. Hotaru is having another nightmare." she whispered in a tired but threatening voice which only caused the light blond to snore louder.

"Haruka! I know you are not asleep!" She growled, her normally calm demeanor vanishing as she sat up and glared at her lover. who just turned over to face her.

"But Michi-Chan it's your turn to go to her." the blond whined, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed any time soon.

"You said that three Hours ago Haruka and I did get out of bed!" the blue haired girl replied firmly however the blond wasn't about to give in just yet.

"But I had a hard day today Michi." She whined, giving the other teen a puppy dog look. Causing Michiru to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Haruka Tenou if you do not get out of this bed and go to our daughter you'll be on the couch for a month!" The blue haired teen threatened, giving the taller blond a glare that plainly said that she was serious.

"Besides that it's your stupid fault that she is having night mares in the first place!" She added once she saw that she had the blonds' attention.

"But Michiru...I didn't think that the movie would be that scary!" Haruka replied as she flinched slightly at the sharp tone.

"Haruka, are you really that big of an idiot? Do you honestly think that an seven year old watch an rated R movie? Especially if its one that deals with beasts that eat people?" Michiru replied crossly.

Haruka sat there silent for a few seconds, not wanting to get her partner any more upset however she also didn't want to move. However after a while she only replied "I guess not."

Michiru inwardly sighed as she saw the other teen glance down at the sheets in both guilt and shame, she didn't like being the harsh one however Haruka could be such a bimbo when it came to raising a child that she sometimes had to.

"Then get your butt out of this bed and down this hall and comfort that child or I will not have sex with you for two months!" the blue haired guardian of Neptune threatened before she shoved the now frightened Haruka onto the hard floor.

"OW! I would've gone! You didn't have to knock me off of the bed!" Haruka whimpered, pouting at the other girl because of the pain that the fall had caused.

"oh stop it, you didn't fall that hard." Michiru replied as she stifled a grin because of how immature the taller and most of the time, aloof girl was being.

"But Koi I think I broke something!" the blond whimpered and Michiru silently laughed at the tearful teal eyes of her lover

"Oh just go, you'll be fine love." the blue haired girl replied in a kinder voice and the blond nodded as she finally stood up and left the room.

Once Michiru could hear Haruka talking softly to their adoptive daughter she lay back down and smiled slightly as she thought: _Haruka Tenou you are such a child._


	2. Chapter 2

A Peculiar Family**. Chapter ONE PART 2**

Half an hour later Haruka came stumbbleing back into the room and literally fell onto the bed, wakeing Michiru in the process.

"Is Hotaru alright?" the blue haired girl asked sleepily, sitting up against the pillows and Haruka glared at her coldly.

"Yeah, Finally. But next time you are going to be the one who will get her lazy butt out of bed." the blond replied sharply, earning

a light swat from the blue haired girl.

"Haruka you should be ashamed of yourself! She always asks for you when you're around because she knows you will stop at

nothing to protect someone. You should be honored that she looks up to you!" Michiru growled though she was smileing.

Haruka just sat there, listening to the firm but loveing reprimand as her mind began to race. However a soft touch caused her to

jump back to reliety.

Michiru sighed as she ran her hand through Haruka's short, messy hair however she stopped when she felt her partener stiffen.

"Please Michiru...Please don't yell at me anymore tonight. Please, I'm begging you." the blond suddenly pleaded, her voice almost a whisper

and the other teen softened compleately as she continued the soothing jesture.

"Ruka? Why are you so skittish suddenly? Are those nightmares comeing back agian?" Michiru qeastioned gently, remembering that sometime

before when they first moved in togather that Haruka had awoken in tears and had explained that she had reoccureing nightmares though of what

Michiru didn't know.

Haruka sat again in silence for a few more minutes before nodding then turning her head in the opposite direction, to prevent Michiru from seeing

the tears that were silently trickleing down her face.

The senshi of Neptune noticed the tears but didn't comment, she just sat and watched the blond, wondering what was causeing the Senshi of wind so much

pain.

After a while Michiru desided to speak again, tired of seeing her lovers tears. "Haruka, you never told anyone what those nightmares is about. How can anyone

help you when you have one if you don't ever reveal what they are about?" She asked kindly, takeing her koi's hand. However Haruka only sighed and then remained

silent.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, The blond glanced over at the smaller girl and answered in a dejected voice

"Michi I know I should tell you, Setsuna and the others but I can't." The taller sixteen year old replied, her teal eyes distant.

Michiru couldn't stand to see the other girl in pain, be it physical or emotional and was frusterated that her partenar and Lover wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"just tell me what caused these nightmares to return." she reqeasted as she began to rub soothing circles into the wind goddess's back.

after a few secounds Haruka let out a restrained sob and whispered in an nearly unadioble voice "I-I was never good enough, My grades, my Looks, Nothing. There was always something he could find to punish me for." she sniffled, trying to calm down.

"Who Haruka? Who did this to you?" Michiru asked softly, as she moved so that she was now sitting beside the taller girl who glanced over at her with pain filled eyes.

After a moment Haruka added, tired of holding everything in "That's not the worse of it...One night he came into my room and he...he was drunk and he...he forced himself on me." she managed to get out before crying freely agian.

Michiru continued to rub the blonds shoulders while she whispered soothing nonesense to her. _Who could have done this? Haruka's been a fighter ever since she was young?_

Once her crying died down once more, Haruka stood up and looked out of the bedroom window, moonlight spilling over her face to reveal the destress that was clearly on her face.

"Father." she whispered, her expression blank even though tears where still courseing down her face.

"Your father did this to you?" Michiru asked, shocked. She knew Haruka's father and Mother didn't agree with their daughter's choices and Mr. Tenou had even beat his daughter when she had 'came out of the closet' however she would have never expected him to have done something so awful to her.

"Hai...I...I don't want to talk about it." Haruka replied as she turned to face in the opposite way, so that Michiru would not have to see the tears that seemed to not be able to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do Not own Sailor Moon, Never did Never will.**

_**Sorry for the short chapter…I'm having a bit of a writers block.**_

chapter Three

Outside the young pair's bedroom stood a tall figure with long greenish black hair, her red eyes full of sympathy as she listened to the conversation that was going on behind the door.

_I wish I could stop this, the gods know that they disgust me with some of their...Activities but I really don't want to see either of them this distraught._

Once the conversation stopped this woman walked back toward the room she resided in, knowing that the poor blond would not sleep well at all that night.

Haruka awoke, breathing hard. "not again." she growled as she sat up and glanced at the blinking red numbers on the clock that read: 2:50

"Haruka? Are you alright?" Michiru asked gently, awoken from her light sleep by her lovers comment.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Kitten. Go back to sleep." the wind princess replied getting out of bed and stretching.

"Shouldn't you get back to sleep as well love? After the fuss you put on about going to check on Hotaru." the blue haired girl teased, kissing the taller teen's cheek as she sat up.

"Oh shut it you, I'm still getting use to having a child in the house." Haruka retorted playfully as she pressed her lips against her lovers.

"I think you just are too much of a child yourself!" Michiru retorted suggestively as she kissed her lover again, however this time much longer.

"Oh really? Want me to prove you wrong, Kaiou?" the blond replied coyly, a smirk on her face.

"If you dare." The Princess of the sea retorted.

Setsuna, Who was sitting in her room reading groaned under her breath as she heard the two.

_why can't they just wait until everyone else is out of the house? Hormonal teenagers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, All I own is the computer that this was typed on.**

**Key:**

_italics: _thoughts

**chapter Four. **

the next morning when Haruka awoke she found a single fuchsia rose on the pillow beside of her, a note attached to its stem.

_what is this?_

as she carefully slid the ribbon from the thorny stock she let her mind wonder to what the note could have said and why the heck the house was quite since they were all on break and the house was normally teaming with life at this hour.

After finally getting the note open she paused briefly, admiring the curly writing that was written so elegantly that it was almost calligraphy.

"Dear Ruka,

Hotaru and Setsuna have managed to take me hostage this morning because our little firefly wanted to go shopping. We would have wakened you but after the amount of sleep you have been getting we didn't have the heart to. All I ask of you to do today is Not to do anything crazy like you did last time.

-Your's with love, Michiru."

after reading this the blond laughed and picked up the rose, careful of its thorns as she smelt it. Noting that its sweet fragrance was also mingled with the very perfume that her partner always wore.

_well, there's nothing crazy in fixing dinner for my family is there?_

_with that thought the blond tomboy slid out of bed and rushed to change into her day clothes so that she could surprise her family when they came home._


	5. Chapter 5

**key:**

_italics: thoughts_

**gomenasai-I'm sorry**

**Koi- Love**

**Baka- idiot, fool, stupid, silly.**

As soon as Michiru opened the door the smell of smoke rushed to greet her.

"What the world has Haruka done now?" Setsuna asked, shaking her head as she carried the groceries into the house.

"Setsuna-Momma? Why is it smelly in here?" Hotaru asked, coughing a little at the smell and the time guardian sighed.

"Haruka." was all Setsuna said as an answer as she followed Michiru into the kitchen, only to find that Haruka was trying to get something out of the oven and smoke was bellowing out.

"Haruka Tenou! What on earth are you trying to do?" Michiru exclaimed, seeing the mess of batter and other things that where spilt on the normally spotless marble counter-top.

Haruka was shocked at her lover's sharp tone and startled that they where back so early.

"trying to make dinner." The blond replied softly as she placed the seared mass that she took out of the oven onto counter.

"Dinner? All I see is this huge mess all over the place!" Michiru retorted, still angry that the kitchen, as long with some of the cookers where in a mess.

"Gomenasai Koi." the blond replied, feeling not only hurt by her lover's harsh tone but heart broken that her attempt was met in such a way.

_I was going to clean it up, Michi._

however besides stating this thought she turned silently on her heel and walked upstairs. Moments later the three heard the door to the upstairs bathroom slam.

"Michiru, I think you may have hurt her feelings. I think she was just trying to surprise you." Setsuna stated after she was sure that Haruka would not hear her.

The blue haired guardian of Neptune sighed as she nodded and put the charcoal like contents of the baking pan into the trash.

"Michiru-mama? Why where you so angry at Haruka-Papa?" Hotaru asked innocently after she noticed that her mother wasn't going to reply to Setsuna.

"I don't know." Michiru replied, not wanting to tell the whole truth about the incident that had happened earlier that morning while the rest where still asleep.

Meanwhile Haruka was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, tears swimming in her blue eyes.

_why couldn't I just mowed the lawn or did the laundry? I don't even know why she was so angry with me! It's not like I left the kitchen a mess. I was going to clean up after myself._

As she sat there she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Haruka, it's Setsuna. Open up." the Time goddess's voice called through the door.

Haruka sighed, Fighting tears "why don't you just leave me alone you old hag?" The tomboy retorted, sniffling a little.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at Haruka's tactics '_I swear sometimes I feel more like their mother than their friend!'_ she thought as she replied "I just wanted to talk to you but since you love that darn bathroom so much that you want to stay in there then I'll just leave you alone!"

Haruka froze when she heard the retreating footsteps of the older woman.

_I am such a Baka! why do I always make the people I love mad at me? _

Setsuna slowed her steps as she heard the door unlock.

"Sets, wait...I'm sorry." Haruka's voice timidly called out through the door and the guardian of time chuckled softly to herself.

_she's such a child._

"_it's alright, but you got burnt while you took the baking pan out of the oven right?" the Guardian of Pluto replied gently and the blond glanced at the ground._

"_yeah, but its alright." the butch replied coldly, trying to hide the fact that Michiru's unjust reprimand had almost brought her to tears._

"_Let me see." Setsuna ordered, just as stubbornly as she forced the teen to move her arm so that she could get a view of her hand._

"_OW! Sets! That hurts!" the normally stock girl whined when the green haired woman accidently touched the wound._

"_Oh hush, I swear you're a bigger baby than Hotaru!" the older of the two remarked as she released her hand._

"_just put antiseptic on it and you'll be fine." she added as she turned to walk toward the library however she stopped to glance back to find Haruka standing in middle of the hall, tears silently coursing down her face. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the teens tears._

"_why can't I do anything right?" Haruka wept as she stared at the ground "why?" _

"_Haruka? Who told you that?" The green haired goddess asked softly, placing her hand on the younger girls shoulder._

"_Dad." came the quivering reply._


	6. Chapter 6

Setsuna froze when those words left Haruka's mouth.

_What has her father said to her?_ the time goddess wondered as she placed her hand on the distraught girls shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort.

"Haruka, that's not true. You are good at a lot of different things." The older of the senshi began however the tall blond cut her off.

"then what? Racing? Any fool could do that if they set their mind on it!" Haruka snapped, tears silently trailing down her face.

"Not just that." Setsuna countered, careful to keep her tone kind as she continued "you are a fantastic pianist, a good parent toward Hotaru and besides that you are the best friend anyone could hope for."

Haruka stood, listening to Setsuna's compliments, finding it hard to believe any of it.

"I'm not a good parent for Hotaru. I am always reluctant to get up when she calls for me at night and I lose patience with her all to quickly." The masculine girl whispered in reply, crying harder now.

Setsuna was at a lose for words, knowing nothing she could say would mean any difference to the distressed teenager.

However about that time Hotaru, who had heard the last bits of the conversation stepped out from the potted plant that she had hid behind.

"Haruka-Papa?" the child whispered innocently and the sad sapphire eyes of the racer locked onto her small frame.

"what is it Hime-chan?" Haruka asked in reply, kneeling to the child's eyelevel, only to have small arms threw around her neck.

"I think you're the best father in the world." the young guardian of Saturn whispered before pressing a kiss onto her parent's cheek.

Haruka froze when she heard those words escape her daughter's mouth.

_Does she really think that or is she just saying that?_

"Thank you Hotaru, You have no idea what that means to me." the teen replied softly, wrapping her arms around the small girl tightly.

Setsuna stood watching this scene unfold before her, a smile playing on her face.

_Haruka, don't you realize it yet? You're small outbursts and laziness is nothing compared to how much love you make that little girl feel?_


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru Paused and glanced over the now clean kitchen, her thoughts still swirling from that morning

_Why did I take it out on poor Ruka? She didn't even know about any of it! _

She wanted to go apologize to her Koi however she didn't know if she was still upset or not, after all she had been treated unfairly.

Michiru made her way up the stairs, only to see a clearly tearful Haruka holding Hotaru closely.

"Ruka?" The Guardian of Neptune asked softly and the blond warrior glanced up, shocked by her lover's voice.

"Michi? What is it?" she asked softly, surprising the blue haired girl by using a soft voice.

"I'm Sorry Haruka, I've just had a lot on my mind this morning and I didn't know how to tell you." She rushed, tears stinging her own eyes now.

"Its alright Mich, I should have know something was bothering you by how you just wanted me to stay asleep this morning." The guardian of Uranus replied, standing up and ruffling Hotaru's hair.

"you mean you could tell?" Michiru asked, surprised by this information and Haruka laughed

"of course Baka, normally you'd wake me just to get to nag." the blond retorted playfully, kissing her partner briefly.

Hotaru fake gagged at the sight of her two parents display of affection.

"I agree with Hotaru, Enough PDA." Setsuna stated, earning a playful glare from the young couple.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Haruka replied lightheartedly as she wrapped her arm around the blue haired girl.

"if you two are going to get touchy then go to a hotel somewhere!" Setsuna remarked in a whisper that was only loud enough for the two teens to hear, causing Haruka to turn blood red.

"Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed, flushing slightly but not as badly as her partner, knowing that the statement was actually just teasing.

However Setsuna only smirked and waved the comment off, before retreating to her bedroom to work on a paper that she had to finish for her collage class the next day.

Once Setsuna was gone Haruka glared at Michiru and then at the door that the time guardian was hiding behind.

"we should lock her in there!" she growled, getting lightly smacked on the arm by her lover.

"Haruka! She was just teasing. She knows we have more dignity than that! After all there is a child in this house!" Michiru chided, just as warmly.

"Oh come on Michi! You have to admit it would be funny to see her have to teleport out of that room." the Racer pointed out. Causing the blue haired sea goddess to roll her eyes.

"Haruka, you know how much energy that takes. So keep that thought out of your head before you end up in a lot more trouble than you where a second ago." Michiru threatened, glaring pointedly at the other sixteen year old.

"geez, you act like a prank was going to kill someone." Haruka muttered, earning herself a light swat to the back of her head.

"you are so immature." Michiru claimed mischievously, hugging the sulking blond for a moment.

"Oh you know that you love that about me." Haruka retorted, resting her chin on the smaller teen's head.

"Ew! Stop being yucky!" Hotaru exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"We where just hugging Taru, we're not being 'yucky' at all." Michiru replied, acting offended.

"I think I should put some sense into her." Haruka growled, tickling the seven year old for a few minutes before stopping and adding gently "I love you Hime-chan." causing the child to nestle closer into her embrace.

"I love you too." came the soft reply.

Michiru watched this transaction between her lover and daughter, smiling at how happy both of them looked.

_He was right, His daughter is far better off here with us._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

_**Italics: Thoughts.**_

' **the voices in Haruka's head ' **

" **Dialog " **

"He what? Michiru I don't want to see him!" Haruka yelled, getting up from where she was sitting and turning toward the door.

"Haruka, he called to ask you to meet him. He said he wanted to make amends with you! After all you are his only child!" Michiru retorted pleadingly.

Haruka closed her eyes tightly as flashbacks from her childhood flashed before her. her anger beginning to raise to levels it had never been before, not even when she watched Michiru die before her eyes.

"What do you know? You weren't there! You don't even know him!" She snapped, whirling around to face her femme.

"You don't have to be a jerk Haruka Tenou! What if he really needed your help? Can you honestly say that you hate him that much?" the blue haired guardian of Neptune asked calmly.

"Oh I'm the jerk? I wouldn't help him even if my life depended on it! All he ever did for me was cause me pain! And you call me a Jerk!" the tall blond snarled, her azure eyes blazing with flames.

"People can change Ruka." Michiru stated, surprised by her lover's harsh tone.

"That bastard could never change!" The blond retorted furiously as she turned to walk off again.

"I am not taking his side Haruka, All I am saying is that he wasn't aware of what he was doing." the blue haired teen stated, hoping to calm her lover down.

Those words chilled Haruka to the bone, Her mother had used the same sentence when her father had beat her as a child. Just because he had a stressful job and brought home a lot of money.

_She didn't care about me at all! She only cared about father's money!_

Michiru stood up and walked over to her Koi, concern evident in her eyes as she reached out and gently placed her hand on the taller girls shoulder.

'Don't you dare touch me Dyke! You're not my daughter!'

"Haruka…please calm down. You don't have to go…I just wanted you to get close to you family again. I know how much it hurts you when they pretend you don't exist." Michiru whispered, feeling awful for bringing Haruka's past up.

'What? You kissed her! Get out of my house you good for nothing you Sapphic freak!'

"Shut up! Just Shut Up!" Haruka yelled, only seeing her past flood her mind.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered, trying to get her lover to snap out of the relocations that haunted her.

Without knowing what she was doing Haruka whirled around on the other teen and drew back her hand.

**Author's note:**

**Thank all of you who send me reviews, I really appreciate all feedback I get from people.**

**Also I am sorry for the long wait, I have had my hands full with other stuff and have had a bad case of writers block. **

**I will however be adding more chapters to this story as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.**

**Warning: Haruka may be a little OOC here.**

Haruka froze, realization dawning on her as she stared into Michiru's fearful eyes.

"Gomenasai Michiru." the blond whispered, her arm dropping limply to her side as she turned her attention upon the hardwood floor.

Michiru was silent as she tried to shake the alarm that she had felt however she knew she had to speak or Haruka would sink even lower in guilt.

"its my fault Haruka, I should have never suggested it." she whispered in reply, her voice still shaking slightly.

"No Michiru, I shouldn't have ever drew back on you…What if Hotaru was here and saw that? She'd be scared for life." The tall blonde whispered, tears leaking down her face.

"Shh Ruka, its okay love. I know you didn't mean to do it." Michiru whispered, quickly standing and wrapping her arm around her lover.

"That don't matter! If I had hit you I would never forgive myself!" The blond snapped, collapsing into tears.

"But you didn't, now calm down. Setsuna and Hotaru are due back any minute and what would they think if you where bawling in the floor like a baby?" the guardian of Neptune stated teasingly, causing Haruka to glare up at her.

"They'd think I had either went crazy or you tried to kill me." the Princess of Uranus growled, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Actually…I think you've gotten into the alcohol again. What happened now?" Setsuna's voice asked as she and Hotaru entered through the door and toward the kitchen.

"we'll talk about this later Sets, I need to take Haruka upstairs and talk to her alone." Michiru replied swiftly, before Haruka permanently damaged Hotaru with what had happened just a few short minutes before.

"Alright but I do want to know what happened, after all Butch don't cry much unless she does something she regrets or you say something to her." Setsuna retorted while putting up groceries.

"Ha ha, Well this Butch has a name Setsuna." Haruka retorted playfully, a little of her normal humor coming back.

"Michiru-Mama? What does Butch mean?" Hotaru asked, a confused look on her face and the older three glanced at each other.

"Its an adult word Hotaru." Haruka answered, not wanting to explain what the word meant.

"But I heard a boy from my school call you that once Haruka-Papa." the seven year old retorted and the blond sighed.

_Good grief how am I going to explain to her what a lesbian is?_

"Taru_-_Chan, it's one of those words that you'll learn when you're older." Michiru stated softly, not wanting Haruka to embarrass herself(or anyone else) with an explanation of what the word meant.

"but why did that boy say it?" the young soldier of Saturn ask and Michiru had to stifle a chuckle at the child's onslaught of questions.

_What are we doing? Playing twenty questions that will probably make our daughter think we're freaks? _

_Haruka shook the thought from her mind as she glanced over at her lover, wondering how she was going to get herself out of that._

"_because he was being rude and spiteful. Not everyone is nice toward your Haruka-Papa and I." The blue haired Soldier replied softly._

"_Why aren't they?" the little girl questioned innocently and Haruka inwardly groaned._

"_That's for us to know and you to find out!" she snapped, sick of hearing all of the questions but instantly regretted it when she saw the naive violet eyes fill with tears. _

"_Haruka!" Michiru hissed just loud enough for her mate to hear her._

"_Hotaru, I…." the Blond Pianist began, ignoring her partners' voice. However Hotaru only glanced up dejectedly before turning on her heel and rushing toward the stairs. _

"_Look what you've done now!" Setsuna growled, following the young girl and the blond glanced over at Michiru, hoping that the other girl wasn't too angry._

"_Baka." Michiru whispered before walking off._

_Once Michiru was in her and Haruka's room she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't really that mad at her lover, she was just surprised that the sixteen year old tomboy would lose her patience with the little girl over something so trivial._

"_Michi? May I come in?" Haruka's voice asked from outside the bedroom door and the Princess of Neptune sighed as she opened the door._

"_yes, but pray tell why you snapped like that?" The blue haired teen asked, crossing her arms across her chest._

"_I don't know Michi. I guess I was just worried that she'd think poorly of us if she found out other people's opinions." The racer whispered in reply, fighting tears._

_Sighing Michiru shook her head "Haruka, we have raised Hotaru and treated her like our own. Do you really think she could think badly of us?" she questioned gently, so as not to hurt Haruka anymore._

"_I don't know…I just…I don't want to lose anymore people I love due to my sexuality." She responded, blue eyes downcast._

"_Haruka, it'll be alright. Setsuna doesn't exactly agree with us being together either you know but does she judge us?" The protector of Neptune required gently._

"_No." the Sailor of Uranus replied meekly, tears still slipping down her cheeks._

"_then why should Hotaru? Ruka you worry about things too much." The blue haired teen retorted, curling up against Haruka's side._

_The blond racer leaned into her girlfriend's embrace, welcoming the warmth._

"_Why do I keep screwing up?" she muttered, pressing her face into her lovers wavy hair._

"_because I brought up the past." Michiru replied, still feeling guilty for hurting her partner._

"_No Michi, it's not your fault. I've been in a terrible mood all day." the blond replied, still feeling guilty._

"_I'll believe that if you'll go cheer up Hotaru. I bet she thinks you're angry with her." The blue haired girl whispered, not really wanting to move._

"_Yeah I better." the short haired teen stated in response as she pulled away from the gentle hug._

"_and Koi?" the Soldier of Neptune added as she watched her lover walk out through the door._

"_Let me guess…I get the couch tonight?" Haruka guessed, turning back to face Michiru._

"_Not exactly, You have to clean house tomorrow while I take Hotaru to her violin recital." The shorter teen retorted almost jeeringly._

"_I think I'd rather sleep on the couch." the blond mumbled as she continued toward her daughter's bedroom._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Any of the sailor moon characters.**

_Italics-Thoughts_

' ' - voices in Haruka's head

Haruka paused as she stood outside her adoptive daughters bedroom, her heart breaking at the heart rendering sobs that were coming from behind the closed door.

"Setsuna-Mama, why is Haruka-Papa so mean to me? Have I been that Naughty?" the soldier of the sky overheard the little black haired girl wail.

_Hime-chan You will never be so naughty that I will ever become so angry that I will be cruel toward you. I'll always love you Hotaru._

Haruka thought of what she wanted to tell the young girl as she listened to her daughter and best friend talk through the closed door of Hotaru's room.

"No Hotaru, your papa will never be that angry at you she's just having a bad day." Setsuna's voice replied gently.

"But She yelled at me for asking a question. She never yells over something like that. I must have done something wrong." The seven year old whimpered, a sob resounding form the closed door.

Haruka had to close her eyes as she listened to the little girl cry over something that the teen had foolishly said.

_No I normally don't yell at you…I should never have said that…I should be a better parent. I should have never done a thing like that._

"oh Taru-chan, She's just cranky and irritable today. I know she loves you very much and the only anger she has is towered herself because of snarling at you not because of what you said." The time goddess stated kindly.

Haruka could image the maternal soldier sitting beside the young girl, trying to sooth her as the black haired little girl was bawling into her shoulder.

_Why am I the cruel one? First I dared to raise my hand to Michiru and now look what my big mouth has caused Hotaru to feel! Father was right, I do deserve beaten!_

Haruka's thoughts raced as she sank to her knees, tears now trickling down her cheeks as she thought of all the pain that she had caused her family.

"Hotaru, Please forgive me. I am sorry, So sorry." the blond teen whispered as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into her folded arms.

Haruka was disturbed from her grief because the door suddenly slammed open and an a pair of tear filled eyes bore into her.

"Eves dropping is wrong Haruka-Papa!" The seven year old growled, glaring at the older girl who acted as her father.

Haruka kept her face hid, not wanting to see Hotaru's betrayed expression.

"I know 'Taru, Please forgive me. I am sorry Please." Haruka pleaded, daring to glance up at the young soldier of Saturn.

Hotaru was shocked when she saw the teenaged girl cry freely in front of her for the first time, Sure she had saw traces of tears on Haruka's face before However now the blond racer was sitting in the floor while silent sobs wrecked her slender frame.

"Don't cry." Hotaru growled, forcing herself to stay harsh with her. She was not going to forgive her father figure that easily but she was going to be a little softer.

"Hotaru, I know you are upset with me but I'll do anything if you forgive me. I'll even sleep outside on the ground tonight." The butch whispered as she glanced over at Setsuna, who had a firm but loving glare on her face.

"Setsuna-Mama? Would you punish her if you could?" Hotaru asked and Setsuna smiled slightly.

"I think that's a good idea. But don't be too harsh because I can tell she is sorry." The time guardian and soldier of Pluto replied warmly and Hotaru nodded.

"Haruka-Papa? Do you mean that you'd do anything?" The seven year old whispered and the blond tomboy nodded.

"Yes, How about we go for a ride?" Haruka retorted softly and Hotaru hesitantly nodded.

Once they where on the road Haruka glanced down at the little girl and gave a sly smirk.

"Want to go get an milkshake or something?" She asked and Hotaru glared back at her.

"Michiru-Mama will be mad." the little girl retorted sternly and Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"if Michiru is angry at anyone then she'll be angry at me. I'll take the heat." she replied as she pulled into the ice-cream parlor.

It was almost dinnertime when the two walked back in.

"How was the rest of your day?" Michiru asked as she sat a dish in the sink.

"Good but I don't feel good." Hotaru replied and Haruka glanced down as she breached herself for yet another lecture.

"Haruka, what happened?" The blue haired water goddess asked sternly as Setsuna entered the room.

"We went out for ice-cream." Haruka answered, whimpering slightly.

"Haruka Tenou! You big idiot! I always tell you not to take her out for ice-cream before dinner." The soldier of Neptune scolded, though it was a little less harsh than she thought.

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered as she hung her head and glanced down at the tiled floor.

"You've really messed up all day today Ruka, tonight you're not allowed to watch the race." Michiru stated gently, so as to take some of the sting out of the punishment.

"Hai." was all Haruka said in reply as she picked up Hotaru and carried her to her room and lay her down.

"What else do I have to do Hime-Chan?" the short haired teen whispered and Hotaru gently patted her hand.

"What do you do when I backtalk?" the little girl retorted and Haruka slightly shuddered because even though Hotaru was normally very well behaved she sometimes became angry at them and would state her opinion which ended up with her in time out.

"Time out." the teen answered and the dark haired child gently pulled her over to the edge of the bed.

"Sit here until I wake up…you can only move if you have to do something for Michiru-Mama or if you have to go to the bathroom." the little girl retorted and Haruka nodded.

As Haruka sat beside the sleeping girl she smiled slightly as she played with her adoptive daughters hair.

"Sleep well my baby girl." she whispered as she kissed the little girl's forehead.

_I don't care if I get chores, Couched or forbid to watch the race…as long as my little girl forgives me I will be okay._

_Michiru paused outside of the door and watched as her partner tried to comfort their daughter._

"_Real cute Ruka-San." she stated teasingly, causing the blond to jump slightly since she was use to the quite._

"_Oh hush up Michi." she retorted as she pulled the blanket tightly around the small orphan._

"_what it is cute what you're doing. I'm glad you're trying to make up to her." the blue haired teen retorted warmly as she sat on the bed beside her blond and daughter._

"_when I saw the tears swim in her eyes before she rushed from the room I wanted to die. I can't believe I broke her heart. I should be beaten!" the teenage racer growled, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes again._

"_No you don't my love, you may need correction at times but never something of that short. " Michiru began however she had began to lightly laugh before continuing "I think Hotaru's doing a good job at correcting her papa!"_

_Haruka glared playfully at the other teen before replying "oh ha ha ha ha, Very funny." though her tears where now dry._

"_I think it's sweet, you're a good parent despite when your temper gets the best of you." the sailor of Neptune stated warmly and the wind goddess smiled and hugged her partner._

"_thank you Michi-Chan. I thought you were angry that I acted out earlier today…I really deserve a beating for that." Haruka stated sadly and Michiru laughed warmly at her lover's antics._

"_Ruka, all I wanted is to see you happy…I know you miss your parents a lot." The princess of Neptune retorted and her Koi chuckled and replied._

"_No Mich, You're right…I should give my father a second chance." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sailor Moon character. If I did do you really think that I would be sitting here waiting for school to go out?" **

**Warnings: For you who don't know Haruka and Michiru are a lesbain couple and yes this will have a few romantic scenes in it so if you don't want to read this then skip over this.**

**Key: **_**Italics: Haruka's thoughts**_

_**'Haruka's memories'**_

_**"Dailog"**_

Haruka straightened her tie for what seemed to be the twentyth time that evening. Her hands quivering as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and tried to get her unruly hair to lay down.

"Calm down Haruka before you gag youself with your own tie." Setsuna teased as she helped Hotaru fix her hair.

Haruka glared at the older girl before she growled "Shut Up." under her breath before she took a seat on the chair by the window. Though her retort earned a glare from her seven year old daughter.

"that wasn't nice Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru stated, trying to imitate the look that Michiru gave Haruka when she came home later than usual.

"Oh you be quite too Hotaru." The nerve wrecked blond retorted playfully, trying to distract herself from the fact that her father would be there some time soon and she'd have to face her past.

"Make me!" Haruka barely heard Hotaru retort teaseingly however she managed to stick her tongue out at the girl however Michiru walked in and shook her head at the two.

"Stop it both of you, Haruka act your age." the Sea goddess chided though she had to stiffle a chuckle at the silly antics of her daughter and lover.

"Teach your daughter some manners." Haruka retorted, glareing over at Hotaru playfully and Michiru rolled her eyes at the blond.

"Actaully I think it was you I over heard ordering Setsuna to shut up." Michiru retorted as she presed her lips quickly to Haruka's, earning resounding EW's from Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Oh shut up Sets, You kiss that guy from your design class all the time." Haruka growled, glareing at her best friend who only snorted.

"Yeah but that's with a guy, What you two are doing is not normal!" She retorted, though it was in a soft tone that only Haruka and Michiru could hear.

Haruka rolled her eyes at Setsuna's remark. The older girl didn't exacly approve of the two teen's relationship however she tolerated it and wasn't actaully bothered by their shows of affection either.

"Oh and being over five million years old and being able to control the flow of time is normal?" The blond finally snapped after giveing it some thought.

The time guardian laughed at the wind soldier's playful jab and rolled her eyes.

"Hotaru, why don't you go find that necklace you wanted to wear?" The time guardain suggested, not wanting the little girl to hear what she was about to tell the two teenaged lovers.

"Okay!" the young protector of Saturn retorted as she ran up the stairs and out of hearing range.

Once Hotaru was gone Setsuna turned to them and whispered "if I were to kiss a girl I would be sick." Haruka, who wasn't expecting haveing her sexuallity judged by the older woman sat silently, thinking that Setsuna ment the comment in dissapproval not just in a statement.

Michiru on the other hand chuckled and looked at the blushing butch and whispered "lost for words Ruka-San?" the Blue haired girl teased, glad that her girlfriend's thoughts where on something other than her father for the moment.

Haruka sat there for a while in silence, slowly relizeing that Setsuna had not meant to hurt her with the comment.

"I guess its to each his or her own Sets but I'm content with Michi." Haruka retorted as she kissed the blue haired girl agian, trying to delebertly annoy the time gardain now.

Setsuna shook her head at the young couple who was whispering to each other softly.

"Okay you two, Calm your Hormones down until Hotaru and I are out of the house so we don't get stuck listening to your reather loud facade upstairs." Setsuna stated, sighing as she pinched the bringe of her nose.

Blushing the two teens pulled away from each other and glanced at the clock nervously. Causing the time guardian and soldier of pluto to laugh softly.

"Relax a little." she stated however before either Haruka or Michiru had time to reply the doorbell rang and the blond froze.

_What if he still hates me? what if I'm not good enough for him? What if he thinks me and my family are stupid? what if..._

Haruka's thoughts where interupted when she heard a deep, gentle voice state calmly.

"Hello Haruka, you look well."

_Author's note:

Sorry for the long wait, I've had a laptop crash and its took me a while to get a new PC. So hopefully this one holds up so that I can finish this fic some time this year.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka hesitantly met her father's jade gaze and forced a smile, while trying to swallow the large knot that was forming in her throat.

"Hello Father." she managed to whisper and the tall man smiled slightly as he ran his hand over his hair. The room was filled with an awkward silence as the two tried to advert their eyes to other area's of the room to aviod each other's gaze.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Ruka?" Michiru asked gently, trying to break the uncomfortable silance that had formed in the room.

"S-sorry. Father this is Michiru, my girlfriend...and the long haired lady is Setsuna...a good friend of ours and the little runt is Hotaru...our daughter." the blond teen nervously explained, expecting a harsh retort from her parent however to her surprise he shook their hands and replied "I spoke to Miss Kaiou on the phone the other day." then the silance drifted in again.

"Perhaps we should allow you two to have some privacy." Michiru stated and Haruka hesitantly nodded as they walked out. Once the three other's had left the room Haruka's Father sighed as he closed the distance between him and his daughter.

"Haruka, I know I have hurt you in the past...More than I can ever take back but I want you to understand my view of your lifestyle when we got the call from the school about you and that Hikari girl in the locker rooms. I wont lie to you, I still don't agree with your and Michiru's relationship however I will try to accept it if you will try to see my point." he stated, his voice cracking slightly.

Haruka felt moister seep down her face as she listened to her father's explianation and she nodded.

"Dad, I was always a dissapiontment to you...nothing I have ever done was good enough. Then you went so far to actaully Rape me! Now you're standing here telling me to try to see your point? I don't give a crap if Hotaru goes with a guy or a girl when she gets older but whatever her choice I would never try to hurt her to change her mind!" She snapped, tears beganing to stream down her face.

_You never accepted me in any way Father? I wanted to make amends but you were always mean to me! WHY! Why did you alway's find a reason to punish me so harshly? why father?_

"Haruka, Work was hard in those days...I was afraid your mother would leave our family and I used drinking to solve that problem. I make no excuse for what I have done. I don't even recall forceing myself onto you...however I believe you and of course I wanted to change your mind...however I went about it in a wrong way...I had no right strikeing you and I want to patch up our relationship. That's the whole reason I came." he whispered and the sixteen year old frozed, her father never appologized to anyone...exspacaily not her.

"Dad I..." she began however he stopped her by gently pressing his hand to her cheek.

"I can't believe how much like your grandmother you look now...If only she could see you now." the man whispered, causeing Haruka to glance down.

"She'd be furious at me...exspacially for being a lesbian." she whispered and he nodded as he replied gently.

"Haruka, you where a child when you left home yet you learned how to persue your dreams. I think that alone would have made your grandmother pround...I know it has me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Key:**

_**italics: thoughts**_

**Warnings: The flashes from Haruka's past are abusive. If you don't want to read this then you can either skip this chapter or don't read the flashback parts.**

Haruka felt her heart stop beating for a second as her mind registerd what her father had just said. Ever since she could remember she had hoped that he would say those words and now, finally he had.

"Dad..." She began, chokeing back a sob that threatened to excape her throat.

"You don't have to say a word." He stated before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile Setsuna and Michiru shared a knowing look.

"Looks like things are going to get better." Michiru stated and the time gaurdain nodded though she replied in a grave voice, "there will be a few bumps along the way."

Michiru, who knew that Setsuna couldn't exacly tell her what kinds of problems that the blond would have to face she knew that it would be something testing for the masculian girl.

"Can you tell me how bad it will be?" The gaurdain of Neptune asked softly and the older girl sighed "Hotaru, go play in your room until we call you." she ordered the young girl who was sitting at the counter, looking at them worriedly.

"But Setsuna-Mama!" The seven year old began, obviously wanting to know what was going to happen to her 'Papa' however a stern look stopped her from continueing.

"Please do as I ask." Setsuna retorted, her voice revealing no anger though her breif look protrayed otherwise.

"Yes Ma'am." the child whispered as she walked past both of her mothers, thinking that the older of the two was upset with her.

Setsuna sighed as she watched the downcast figure slowly make her way out of the door. Wondering why the child was so upset by the requeast.

"She thinks you're angry with her...Maybe you should go talk to her before she gets too upset." Michiru suggested, as if reading the green haired woman's mind.

"I will, However first I must answer your queaston. All I can tell you is that she will need all of us, including her father to be there for her." The time gaurdain replied before she headed off to find her adoptive daughter.

Michiru was confused by this explaination.

_**who could it be if its not her father? Her Mom? probably not...her mother hardly spoke to her even when Haruka was hideing her sexuality. Maybe a cousin? I know she don't have any siblings so it can't be that. Who could it be?**_

Sighing the blue haired teen gave up and desided to see how Setsuna and Hotaru were getting along.

Haruka flinched as she felt the set of strong arms wrap around her gently, shocked by the guesture but also feeling releaved by it at the same time.

"Why?" She asked, her tears finally finding their way down her cheeks as she inhaled the musky scent of his cologne, the same that she always wore.

"Why what?" her father asked softly, knowing well what she was speaking of however he didn't want to face the brutal realaity of how he had treated his daughter as she was growing up.

"Why are you holding me? You always said that being sentamental makes people weak." The blond whispered, not really wanting him to let go but feeling the need to point out that he had always brushed her away when she was young.

"Haruka, I know I can't heal the wounds of the past however I can start being a father toward you...but only if you want me to." The man replied, his own voice thick as he spoke.

"I always wanted you to act like a father toward me but all I ever got was pain! Pain and sorrow!" Haruka yelled, pulling away from him and closeing her eyes in an attempt to block out the memories that were replying themselves in her head.

**Flashback:**"Papa! You're home early!" A six year old girl with long blond hair exclaimed, running to greet the tall man who she had taken her looks after.

"Shut up brat! I'm only home because I forgot my lunch today!" The man snapped, ignoreing that the little girl had stopped dead in her tracks and hung her head as tears began to drip down her cheeks.** End Flashback**

"All I ever wanted was you to actaully Treat me like a father and you never did! Remember when I would greet you when you got home? You treated me like I had the plague! Sometimes when you were in a drunken stuper you would even hit me!" Haruka growled, sinking to her knees as sobs and memories overwhelmed her.

"Sweetheart, Please...I know that I have hurt you...And if I could I would go into the past and fix all of this. But I can't do that Haruka, why can't you see that I really do love you?" her father whispered as he knelt beside of her, a hand resting on her shoulders in an attemp to comfort her.

"if you love me then why did you never say it back?" The normally aloof teen whispered as she met her fathers gaze, the tears spilling down her face harder now.

"Ruka...I..." he began however he could only think of one thing to say, so he said it.

"I was a fool Haruka, a fool who took out his problems on a defenseless little girl."

The blond girl just shook her head as she recalled one time that he had struck her out of pure hate.

**FlashBack:**

"Mom, Dad...I have something I need to tell you." a younger version of Haruka announced nervously as she walked into the silent liveingroom.

"What do you want now Girl?" her father snapped, not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I have something I nedd to tell you and Mom...Please try to understand." The thirteen year old whispered as she took a seat on the far end of the couch, the one farthest away from her parents.

"Spit it out! We don't have all day!" her mother stated and the young girl sighed and glanced at them both before beganing to speak.

"You remeber Elza Grey?" She stated, her voice comeing out just about a whisper.

"That girl from your school that you're always calling and running our phone bill up." her mother stated, her voice as cold as the artic waters.

"Uhm..Well...She wants to me to take her to the movies tonight...As in a date." the nervouse girl stated, feeling slightly sick as she mentioned this, hopeing that her parents would somehow approve.

"What? A date? With another girl?" her mother screeched, not wanting to believe what she was hearing from her only child.

"Mom, Dad...I...I'm attracted to girls." Haruka managed to whisper, fear causeing her hands to shake as she waited to hear her parents reaction.

Her father was the first to acknowledge what his daughter had said, though he done so in a furious manner.

"NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A BLASTED DYKE!" he exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet.

Haruka sat with her head hung, she knew they would not be pleased with this information however what happened next she didn't expect.

Her father struck her, causeing her to fall onto the floor.

"I'll teach you how to be normal! Stupid Carpet muncher!" he yelled, as he grabbed the nearest thing that he could reach.

Haruka knew that if she tried to raise she would just get hit again, probably ten times worse than before. However when she felt a sheering pain run across her back she couldn't help but try to rise and get away from the monster she called father.

As she lay there, accepting the harsh treatment.

**End Flashback.**

"you didn't always just beat me while you was drunk...When I told you about Elza and my sexuality you freaked. Then to make it worse you kicked me out of the house...I was only thirteen! I'm just glad that I was taken in by Michiru's cousin." She retorted, Pulling away and allowing the pent up rage she had always had toward the man show in her expression.

"Father, I forgive you but it will take time for me to trust you again." The sixteen year old stated, as she turned to walk up the stair, however he gently took hold of her arm to stop her.

"Will you have dinner with me tomarrow night? You and your family?" He asked and with a slight smile Haruka nodded.

"I think that would be nice." she replied.

Mr. Tenou paused as he left the house, tears beganing to form in his eyes. He could finally forgive himself for what he had done to the only person in his life that had ever loved him unconditionly.

"Goodnight Haru." he whispered before he got into his car and pulled out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did I wouldn't be taking final exams in high school.

Warning: Probably extremely random and stupid. Characters may be OOC.

Crash!

"Don't kill yourself in there, I would hate to have to tell Michiru what happened!" Setsuna called toward the kitchen, causing the blond to poke her head out of the door and stick out her tongue.

"Shut up, at lease I'm not a walking clock!" she retorted before going back to whatever she was doing.

"Hey I could send you back to the feudal times!" the green haired woman called, not looking up from her book.

Haruka rolled her eyes at the older girls teasing and smiled, she loved her strange little family even when the time guardian never agreed with her and Michiru's choices it was evident that she really cared for them.

"You wouldn't dare...you'd miss me too much." The blond retorted, stirring the rice for the tenth time.

"oh sure, I'd miss you...I think I could get some sleep then!" Setsuna's voice retorted, causing Haruka to turn bright red in the face.

Setsuna sighed when she didn't hear the teen for a while because she though she may have actually offended her, however Haruka was walking slowly around the back of the chair and startled the elder scout.

"Haruka!" She exclaimed, slapping the retreating girl on the shoulder lightly with the book she had been reading before she smiled.

"And stay out!" the time guardian called, playfully. She really loved the two girls even though they were weird in her sense.

As Haruka was trying to fix the dinner.

_What if he thinks I suck at cooking? I'd love to just hear him say something nice for once._

Dingdong dingdong!

Haruka paused, her heart racing as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Setsuna, Open the door!" I'm taking the pot off of the stove!" Haruka growled, almost burning her hand.

Michiru laughed as she walked through the kitchen, helping the blond with the kettle.

"I'll go but One of you two can hassle Hotaru out of her room." The time guardian retorted as she answered the door.

"Michi? Do you want me go fetch Taru out of her room? I mean she'd probably listen to me better than she would you." Haruka stated, causing the blue haired girl to chuckle.

"Actually Ruka, I think I better go. You've been a demon all day and if she was to talk back to you you're likely to lose your temper with her." Michiru retorted, winking at her stressed out lover as she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Haruka rolled her eyes, though she held no resentment toward her Femme even though she couldn't help but to call back "Blah blah blah! I would not Mich!"

Michiru rolled her eyes as she knocked on Hotaru's door, wondering why Hotaru was being difficult.

"Go away!" the young girl ordered through the shut door, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hotaru, do I have to have Haruka or Setsuna to come up here and knock this door down? I know you're nervous about meeting your grandfather but..." Michiru began however the seven year old flung open the door and glared up at her mother figure.

"that bastard isn't my grandfather!" she snarled, shocking the blue haired teen.

"Hotaru Tomoe! Watch your language!" The Senshi of Neptune scolded, her eyes quickly turning as cold as the frigid sea.

Hotaru whimpered under her mother figures harsh gaze and hung her head, hating that she had disappointed the older girl.

"Gomenasai Michiru-Mama." she whimpered, tears about to spill over.

Michiru sighed, she couldn't stay angry at the child though she was very disappointed with her daughter.

"Hai, just be sure to never say that again...that was very rude." she lectured gently, kneeling down to the child's height and hugged her.

"yes ma'am." she whispered, the tears beginning to fall. and Michiru sighed and lifted her up.

"shh, Hime-Chan. I know you didn't mean to. You're just nervous with meeting him right?" the calm outer scout cooed as she carried the young girl into the bedroom and sat on the bed, still holding the child.

"uh-huh." the seven year old replied, head still hung.

"What worries you so much firefly?" the sixteen year old asked, kissing the top of Hotaru's hair.

Sad violet eyes met her blue ones as the seven year old's shaky voice answered

"I'm worried that he hates me, like he hates Haruka-Papa."

Michiru sighed and nodded "I know Princess but he doesn't hate Haruka...just what she does." Michiru answered, trying to make Hotaru understand that her grandfather wasn't really as evil as Haruka made him seem.

"And besides, Who could ever hate you? I think you spend too much time with Haruka, you're beginning to act just like her." She added playfully, trying to make the little girl laugh.

"you're not upset are you?" the child asked, still unsure of her parents actions.

"Surprised yes, angry no." the older of the two retorted before adding. "Though I am going to have a talk with Haruka about talking that way in front of you."

Hotaru nodded and stood up, still ashamed of her actions even though her mother had forgave her.

Michiru sighed, she hated seeing Hotaru so downcast and she didn't know how to make her feel at lease a bit better.

"Hey! Mich! Taru! Hurry up! Dinner is going to get cold!" Haruka's voice called from the kitchen, along with a deep laugh that belonged to Mr. Tenoh.

"We're coming Haruka! Give us a minute!" Michiru called back, ignoring the fact that her girlfriend had just called her Mich.

"Lets go Hime-Chan...before your Papa has a fit about us missing the dinner she worked so hard to make." the blue haired teen whispered sarcasticly, causing the little girl to giggle.

Once they were downstairs Michiru bowed to their guest and motioned Hotaru to do the same.

"good evening Mr. Tenoh." Michiru stated though the man only smiled.

"Miss. Kaiou, you're family so call me Haruto." the tall man replied, his sapphire eyes that where so much like his daughters sparkling.

Both teens were shocked by this, the man hardly would speak to his child when she found out that she was a lesbian.

However before anyone could speak Haruto spoke again, his voice cracking slightly.

"Haruka, I've never saw you this happy before, not even as a child. Michiru really must be special if this is the effect she has on you."

Haruka couldn't help but smile at her father's statement, though shock numbed her.

"Thank you Dad, that means a lot to me." she stated, slowly making her way across the room and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Setsuna smiled as she watched from where she was standing in the kitchen, re-leaved that the father and daughter had been reunited.

Haruka slowly pulled away and smiled at her father before whispering "lets eat before it gets cold...I'm not a good cook but I'm sure it tastes better warm." she stated before walking into the other room, being followed closely by the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

A/N: This chapter is rated M because of my paranoia and a (suggested) Sex scene.

Warning: Okay Haruka and Michiru are lesbian lovers so of course this story will contain Romance scenes. So don't flame me, I've warned you.

Haruka sighed as she fell back onto the bed, glad that the day's events had finally round down.

"That went well." Michiru stated as she walked out of the restroom, dressed in a scanty nightgown and Haruka snorted and rolled onto her side to face the other girl.

"Kitten, shut up." the blond growled playfully as she yawned, though Michiru grabbed the soiled shirt that the blond had threw into the corner that evening and tossed it over the tired teen's face.

"Hey! No fair!" The butch stated, shooting up and then glaring playfully at her lover.

"I don't play fair love." Michiru stated as she sat on the bed beside of her girlfriend, intertwining her fingers through the blonds.

"No you don't Kitten, Though I don't either!" Haruka growled warmly, giving the other teen a passionate kiss.

"Tenou you dog!" the blue haired girl growled, swatting her lover away playfully as she got off of the bed.

"Forgive me?" Haruka tried, giving her lover a wounded look though Michiru only glared and replied in a teasing tone "Nope."

Haruka tried to keep a smile off of her face, knowing what Michiru was trying to do and it was working.

"What have I done?" the blond whined and the senshi of tides smiled as she replied in a seductive voice.

"Trying to take advantage of a poor, innocent girl." She replied, Pinning Haruka to the bed.

"Aww Michi..." Haruka growled, though she made no move to shove the other girl to the side.

Michiru giggled at her lover's childish act and kissed her again before replying gently "Don't even try to get out of it, I'm mad at you!" which caused Haruka to act hurt.

"Am I in really big trouble Miss Kiaou?" She asking in a small voice, being submissive for once and Michiru smiled and whisper sensually "Oh yes Tenou."

Setsuna, who was trying to study for finals growled as she heard the events in the next room.

"Can they get any louder! At lease they waited until a night where Hotaru was at Rinni's!"

she muttered as she slid headphones on and turned her CD player up.

_At lease I can concentrate when I listen to this! I really don't want to have images of that in my brain all night and I redundantly don't need to hear their pointless Moaning all night! _

With that last thought Setsuna turned back to her book once again, almost totally oblivious to the events that were going on in the next room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: this chapter is rated M due to a sex scene. You have been warned.**

Haruka chuckled as Michiru's hand came down with light force, more of a pat than anything else.

"Maybe we should wait until Setsuna is out of here." The aqua haired girl whispered softly as she kissed her lovers neck. Haruka let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around her partners neck.

"I'm sure she's fine." Haruka stated gently as she helped Michiru pull the shirt she had off then she gently helped unclasp the latch to her bra and then kissed her lovers neck causing Michiru to giggle as the blonde's lips touched the ticklish area on her throat.

Haruka smiled as she lowered her head toward her aqua haired goddess's bosom and took one of the hardening buds into her mouth, sucking gentle on the marble skin, earning an almost inaudible moan form the other girl.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and allowed her to have her way as warm feelings of pleasure shot through her.

Haruka slowly began to go lower, planting light kisses and licks along the shorter girl's silky skin as she went. Stopping at her navel and began to plant soft kisses to her flat stomach before she went even lower, using her tongue to gently enter her lover's core.

Michiru giggled as she felt her lover's lips dance across her skin, then she gasped softly as her girlfriend entered her and gasped at the warmth as Haruka went even deeper. As Haruka pulled away and gently began to clean her partner, who had become still as she tried to recover from her spasms.

Haruka then pulled the covers over Michiru and whispered softly "just rest love." She whispered as she went into the bathroom to take a shower while her lover recovered. As soon as she came out she saw that Michiru had managed to put on a satin nightgown and was now sleeping peacefully. With a chuckle Haruka put on her pajamas and then curled up beside Michiru and pulled her lover tight against her before whispered "goodnight love."


End file.
